paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: Kadayawan Festival
This is another Story created by Venz412 Characters * Paw Patrol Show Character *Vicente *Andres *Franco *Gabriel Story An Invitation eIt all begins on the Lookout where Andres, Franco, Everest, Tracker and the Pups are having a mini Parade. Chase: Okay pups, follow me. Skye: (bark) haha yeah. Andres: La la la! The Pups begins to March around the lookout. Carlos: I bet they are having fun taking a small parade. Ryder: ehhh.... yeah Jake: So dude. does Vicente had another surprise? Ryder: I am not sure Jake, Carlos. Just as then a message is received by Ryder. Ryder:(Reads the Message) Paw Patrol, I hearby Invited you to the 32nd Kadayawan Festival. You need to head to Davao City to experience that. and enjoy.... Consul Vicente. Ryder: I bet we need to explore again. Carlos/Jake: You should.... Ryder, Jake and Carlos heads aboard the air Patroller. Ryder:(Slides his Pup-Pad) Paw Patrol! To The Air Patroller. Pups: Ryder Needs us. The Pups raced to the Air Patroller. Andres: Teka. Saan Si Marshall(Wait, Where's Marshall) Marshall: Watch out! Chase: BRace yourselves. Marshall trips on the ramp and bumps on the Pups. Andres: Looks like Marshall's exited. Marshall: heh. The Pups laughed and get their normal gear on instead the Air gear, and the air patroller flies for Davao. Chase: Ready to action. Ryder sir. Chase and the others noticed that Jake and Carlos are there with them. Ryder: Pups. me, Jake and Carlos received an Invitation. Skye: What is it? Ryder: We are gonna be watching the Kadayawan festival. Marshall: It's an event right? Ryder: Andres. Andres: Yeah. I heard that Vicente's hometown is celebrating that now. and we are his guests. and we can enjoy this celebration. We can stay there for 4 days. Ryder: yeah and we have that time for staying there too. Everest: are we expecting an Adventure there?! Andres: We need to find out for ourselves. Robo-Dog. Robo-Dog: Arf! Arf! Andres: Head to Vicente's Mansion, Shrine Hills. Matina. Robo-dog: Arf! And the Air Patroller begins to Fly for Davao. Arrival and A good Adventure soon at 1100 the Air Patroller arrived. Chase: Are we there yet Ryder? Ryder: We are about arriving now. The Air Patroller descended towards the Mansion's Helipad. the Air Patrollers propellers stopped spinning.The Doors of the Air patroller showed up. and the Paw Patrol are carried their bags and gear, descended the air patroller and met with familiar faces ???: Welcome to Ciudad de Davao Paw Patrol. or shall he said ???:Maayong Udto Paw Patrol(Good Noon Paw Patrol) Chase: wait.... Franco?! Gabriel! Franco: Long time no see... Ryder, Jake and Carlos goes and petted the 2 while the Pups playfully pinned the 2. Gabriel: Okay. Okay we missed ya too 3 maids arrived and gets the things of the paw patrol and heads to the guest rooms while Ryder and the Pups heads to the dining area of the Mansion. Paw Patrol(sans Andres, Franco, Gabriel): WOW! Food! Franco: I think you are all hungry. Andres: So am I too. Just as then Ryder and the Pups dashed to the Table and begins to eat the cusines of Davao from Pork Barbecue, Beef soup and its Famous Durian Shake. 4 minutes after Lunch. Everyone: Ahhhh... Franco: Seems you are all full... Ryder:(Washed his hands on a faucet) Yeah.(wipes it using his handkerchief) Andres: I bet we are ready for an Adventure here too.... Gabriel: Since I went here once I will be your guide. here. Just in Case..... Follow me Paw Patrol: Okay Gabriel. At the Front of the Mansion. Gabriel: Okay. our mode of Transportation this time: is this..... Gabriel jumps into the Air and barked and hopped inside activated a Pup Jeepney. Gabriel: come on Paw Patrol. Ryder: Come on Pups. Ryder and the Pups heads behind the Pup Jeepney and sits on the seats. Chase: Wow cool. Marshall: Padded seats. Just like the Paw Patroller. Skye: Yeah. Gabriel begins to activate the vehicle's engine and zooms away the mansion. Gabriel: So where do we want to go first?! Ryder:(looks on his Pup pad) The First location is at the Place where a park faces the Beach. Gabriel: heh.(Hits the pedal to the metal and zooms for MAGSAYSAY PARK) 20 minutes then... The Paw Patrol arrived at the park. Gabriel: Now take a look. Paw Patrol, Jake, Carlos: (awe) Wow! Andres: Shall we have fun guys. The Paw Patrol heads to the entrance of the park and heads inside. Gabriel: we need to pass this Tribal village first. Ryder: What Tribal village? Carlos:That(points to many tribal houses) Chase: Cool! Ryder takes out his Pup Pad and begins to take Pictures Carlos, Jake and the Pups goes to various houses and takes pictures and smiled themselves for the camera. unknown to them Andres leaves Various clues and heads away. Jake: Ryder. look! (points to a small red flag with a note) Carlos, Jake and Ryder runs to a flag. Carlos takes a note. Carlos: Ryder, Jake (Reads) You need to go on a place where A port beside the Park and notice atop of a Civil Merchant Flag Lies a paper contained the Next Clue. Andres... Skye:Ruff! Binoculars!(Activates her goggles and zooms in) Ryder I see a note. GOLD! Ryder:(Pup-pad) Skye. fly and get the letter. Skye:(puptag): Ruff! Wings!(activating her Wings from her Pup pack and flies to the Flagpole and gets the letter from the Flagpole using her mouth and flies back to Ryder) Skye:(muffled) Got it. Ryder: Good job Skye!(Gets the Letter From Skye's mouth) Jake: Well Ryder what does it say? Ryder:It says(Opens and Reads the Letter) Go to People's park and Find 7 Puzzle Pieces and the Color of the Puzzle Pieces are matching by your Pup-tag. Rubble: What are we waiting for Let's go. The Paw Patrol, Jake and Carlos raced to the Jeepney. and hops in Andres drives from MAGSAYSAY PARK to PEOPLE's Park. The Second Park As they drive deep witihin the city. Jake: Wow This city is Huge. Andres: You bet. it is one of the Safest cities in the world. Carlos: Wow. Andres:(parks the vehicle on the sidewalk) We're here. Everyone goes down from the Jeepney and heads to the Entrance of the Park. Andres: Sir. Policeman: Your Majesty. you are now entered as Canine Unit. As they entered the Park Carlos: Wow! Jake: Guys we need to stick together. I bet I sense something. Ryder: I can track the pieces. (gets his Pup Pad) Ryder: One is on the Playground. Marshall's sign Marshall: I'm Fired up(Runs to the Playground) Ryder: Skye! Your's is on the Waterfall. Skye:(Activating her wings) This Puppy's gotta fly!(Flies to the Waterfall) Ryder:Zuma, Rubble Your's is on the Durian Dome. Andres: I will guide them sir. Zuma: Yeah lead us. Andres, Zuma, Rubble dashed to the Durian Dome. Ryder: Chase your's is on the display Chase: On the Case. Chase gets to the display. Ryder: Rocky's on the Bridge. Rocky: Green means Go! The Pups Scattered around the Park while Jake, Ryder, Everest, Tracker and Carlos toured around. Carlos: Wow. 2 minutes later. Ryder:(pup-pad) Pups what your Status. Pups:(puptags) We found every piece. Carlos: Really? Chase(puptag): Yeah. Ryder:(pup-pad) Rally on the Playground area. The Gang managed to rally on the Playground. Ryder: Let's assemble the Puzzle. The Pups gives Ryder the Puzzle pieces and forms a clue Carlos:(reading) Meet me at the Park fronting the City hall Andres: I know Follow Me! The Paw Patrol heads back to Andres' jeepney and Drives to Rizal Park. As they arrived at the Park. Ryder: Wow! Chase: This place is cool. ???: Paw Patrol? Is that you Andres: Vicente. Pups: Vicente! The Pups dogpiled Vicente. Vicente: hehehe Paw Patrol.... you found me. Just as then the 3 kids approached Vicente. Vicente:(stands up) Ryder, Jake, Carlos. Welcome to Davao city Carlos: Thanks. Jake: So when is the festival? Vicente: Tommorrow but luckilly you can have an Adventure. Ryder: Yeah we found your clues and man Chase: The Places we go is awsome. Vicente: Yeah. so I bet you're hungry right. Rubble,Ryder, Carlos:(tummy rumbled)yeah. Vicente: Since there's a nearest food place here. Ryder: Lead the way, local tour guide. They head to the back of the city hall Ryder:Wow! Food!(sniffs) Andres: yeah...(mouth becomes Watery) Vicente: Take a seat. Everyone takes a seat as Vicente. Vicente:Vendor 28 Barbecues pls. Vendor:okay but you need to pay Php 420.00 Vicente paid the Vendor and distributes the Paw Patrol 2 barbecues each. Carlos: Wow! Jake: Look Rice! Suddenly Vicente distributes a plate of Rice on each Pup and Ryder, Carlos, Jake and himself and gives each Vicente gives 2 barbecues each. and 15 minutes after they eat Everyone: Ahhh.... Jake: Vicente that was delicious. Chase: Vicente I heard from the stories of these folks here that One mall is ruined. Vicente: You mean burned... yeah and that was NCCC mall. Ryder: What happened there too? Vicente: As I heard from the Local news 37 dead. but we need to be positive now for the festival. Ryder: Oh Right(Changing TOpic and takes out his pup pad) Rizal! The Paw Patrol and Vicente heads to the Rizal Park. Rocky:(noticed the Park is clean) Wow everything is clean. Vicente: Yeah. the street sweepers did everything to keep our streets clean. Ryder:(Takes out his Pup Pad and takes the pictures around the park) wow. Vicente's right?(Noticed Andres is missing) hey where is Andres? Just as then Vicente noticed he talked to someone. Vicente: yeah. Understood. King. (looks on the Pups) Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Crossovers